Driven by Passion
by Cruel Moon
Summary: R NAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! Kaede is depressed and needs warmth from the broomhead boy. Akira is confused about his feelings for a so-called kitsune. Will their love be ever be revealed? Will they be just friends… or even more? Read to find out. (Senru) UPDAT
1. Revelations

Summary: Pairing: Senru (yaoi) Kaede is depressed and needs warmth from the broomhead boy (he he he). Akira is confused about his feelings for a so- called kitsune. Will their love be ever be revealed? Will they be just friends. or even more? (eto ang gusto ko. nwehehehe.) Just read and find out ^_^  
  
PG-13 pa lang naman po. pero I advice that you keep the kiddies away! (Sori mga bata. ur parents might kill me if I don't do this, u know. sabihin pa nila bad influence ako. T_T)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Slam Dunk. ^_^ Takehiko Inoue does.  
  
To all the readers. nawa'y basahin nyo naman ung author's notes!!!!  
  
A/N: This file is dedicated to two persons. first, to the one who doesn't smile much (hint, hint) and second, to the handsomest (is der such a word?!) character in Slam Dunk. the one with the gravity-defying hair (hmmph. mas cute pa rin si Fujima! Nyehehehe!) Of course, this is for all the SenRu fans too. I just hope you'll like it. Please review so I'll know what I'll improve when I write the next chapter.  
  
Oh, and instead of "we", we'll just use "I" coz' we think it's more appropriate for writing. XxX01 is a group of writers so don't be confused because of the 'I' and 'we' issue.  
  
Thank You!!! ^_^  
  
*Start* (umm. before I forget. this have yaoi implications and REAL yaoi afterwards. so beware.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Driven by Passion  
  
By: XxX01  
  
Chapter 1 - Revelations  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The soft breeze touched the face of the Ryonan Ace as he walked along the sandy shoreline (I suck at opening sentences). Deep thoughts regressed through his brain: like, for instance, the things that make his' self up. He is no Akira found in the basketball court. Instead, he uses a mask that is removed from his face from time to time. (How the hell does he do that?)  
  
Akira Sendoh is one of the usual charming jock at school. He is one heck of a basketball player (ahh. genius!) and is also devilishly handsome... he has this killer smile that can melt any girl's heart. (gosh! Such a heartthrob. Arigato, Kami-sama, for creating Akira Sendoh!!!! *venerates* Hail, hail!!!! [now dat is wat you kol polytheism!]) He does not have a normal family; one might say his family is very, very, very rich. (The Sendohs own a very huge business empire in Tokyo. whaddya call that kind of family?!) But unknowingly, one person known to him will change his life...  
  
Suddenly, Akira bumped on someone. (Cno kaya un? ^_^)  
  
"Itai!" Sendoh exclaimed as he felt pain on his shoulder. "Kaede?"  
  
"Do'Aho," Rukawa icily replied. The one being told so smiled sheepishly at the Shohoku ace. "Gomen ne, Kaede-kun." (my beloved Akira!!! For all Akira's fans. Hail! Hail! Akira!)  
  
"What brings you here?" the spiky-haired player asked the Ice King Rukawa.  
  
No reply came. Instead, he moved away.  
  
"Hey Kae-chan! You can't leave me here!" Akira protested to him.  
  
*No. Not again, Mr. Ice man. You'll never get away from me again.*  
  
Akira yanked Rukawa's arm and wrapped his' around Kaede's waist. (-Ahem-) "No. you won't get to leave unless you answer me."  
  
"Get off me." Kaede angrily muttered. Seeing that Akira wouldn't let him go, he hit the Ryonan captain on the ribs. The spikey-haired player jolted in pain and released Rukawa.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
*Do I have to spend time with this psycho?*  
  
"Good for you, broomhead." (ha ha ha! Get it? Broomhead? Nyahahahaha! He's quite resourceful to use his head as a broom. he he he!) The narrow-eyed kitsune smirked small, but of course, Akira noticed. (talas ng mata, ah.) "I just came here to cool off. Is that enough?"  
  
"Oh, I see." Akira ecstatically said, happy about making Mr. Ice answer his question. "So. you're goin' home? It's 5:30! Want a lift?" Sendoh happily offered. Rukawa stared at him (not the bad, deadly kind, though) for a moment.  
  
"Yoshi." he answered back.  
  
(Note: In this story Rukawa doesn't mind Sendoh calling him Kaede/ Kae- chan)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akira Sendoh sat there in the car with Rukawa. While driving, he fiddled through the tuning buttons of his radio and picked a station which turned out to be Magic 89.9 (kung pinoy ka 'lam mo to). The station was playing his favorite tune: "Drive" by Incubus. (aaaaaaaaaah! Peyborit ko din yan!) He happily hummed along the tune for a while until he realized that he wasn't alone. Rukawa was also following the tune.  
  
"You like the song Rukawa-kun?" Akira asked curiously. "Hn." was the only reply he got from the boy. He took it as a yes.  
  
"Ne, Kaede-kun? How come you never share much to others?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
Sendoh just kept silent instead of persuading the kitsune-eyed player to answer his question. He knew the raven-haired boy will just get annoyed at his actions. But he was certain that one day, he will open up for him.  
  
Sendoh thought on why he was so interested in knowing Shohoku's ace better. Concentrating at his driving, they stopped right at the big gates of the Rukawa Mansion. "Oi, Kaede-kun you never told me you're rich."  
  
".."  
  
"Never mind." Then he smiled at Akira before he got down from his car. (He actually smiled ^_^. da kitsune just smiled, pipol!!! *starts singing* Himaaalaaaaa.. Kasalanan ba....)  
  
Then suddenly, Kaede made a frowning gesture. "No one's around. Damn it. I won't be able to open the door."  
  
"Why don't you join me then? The house is free, and no one is there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rukawa didn't really now on how he agreed to go with the broomhead. to spend time with him. Alone. All alone with only him.  
  
Rain fell like bullets as the two stopped outside the impressive Sendoh residence. They both ran from the car to the front doors. Panting a little, Sendoh gave a smile and stated casually. "The weather's bad. you can stay here until tomorrow if you want; no one's around,"  
  
Rukawa, of course, was very reluctant to join.  
  
*What's up with this guy?*  
  
"Rukawa-kun ..?"  
  
"... zzz." *not now. kuso! Don't fall asleep, Kae..zzzzzzz..*  
  
*He's so beautiful. shit, what's wrong with you, Akira Sendoh?*  
  
Sendoh absent-mindedly kissed the half-asleep kitsune on the lips. "You're staying here for tonight, only the two of us," he said slyly. *damn me and my fantasies*  
  
" . zzz."  
  
"Damn it! He's already asleep..." he cursed Rukawa, frustrated. "How the fuck am I going to get him in the house?!"  
  
"Oi, Kae-chan wake up."  
  
"..zzz.." No response.  
  
*If only you knew what I've been dreaming about us for the past few months. How I washed the bed sheets every morning because of those lustful dreams!* (or let us just put it this way his -ahem- 'fantasies' of *him* in short. Akira is such a hentai. grabeh na!!!!)  
  
" ahhh...(moans)..ahhh..zzz.." Sweatdrop.  
  
"Rukawa !? What's wrong?" Sendoh asked worriedly.  
  
" ..zzzz." Still no response.  
  
Sendoh's manly bulge can now be seen. (mainly because of rukawa's screams and moans. eeww!!! gross!!!! *pukes*)  
  
He hurriedly opened the door, carried Rukawa in his arms (uuuuuy..) and placed him on the couch, shifting the boy into a comfortable position.  
  
*He looks angelic when sleeping*  
  
"Oh well, I guess I should sleep..." Sendoh told himself as began to leave the room.  
  
"Don't go.. Yamete."  
  
"Huh?" the spikey-haired boy asked, head turning towards Rukawa, whose eyes were still closed. Slowly, he approached the couch where Rukawa lay still fast asleep. "What's the mat-" his sentence was cut short when the younger boy puked at Sendoh.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" he screamed as loud as he can, shouting his lungs out.  
  
"You asshole! I was only concerned! But still you puked at me! Arrgh!!" The so-called broomhead said to Kaede.  
  
"..."  
  
"Rukawa are you still there??!!" he asked aloud.  
  
".Zzz." Unbelievably, the ace of Shohoku was still in dreamland.  
  
*Kiss him now. Kiss him Sendoh. Now is your last chance* (lub dub lub dub. bwiset naman tong si Sendoh. OI, BE AGGRESSIVE NAMAN!!!!!)  
  
Sendoh's pulse increased rapidly, burning passion growing inside him, his -toot- throbbing against his pants .  
  
*Bullshit!! What's wrong with me! These fantasies of mine.must be controlled...*  
  
He could feel the kitsune's heat and breathing as Sendoh was trapped in Kaede's well-built arms, making his cheeks burn from carnation pink to crimson red. "I really want you Kae-chan.." he told the shorter boy in a low, hoarse voice. After a few moments, Rukawa stirred and woke up with a start.  
  
*Those mysterious cold blue eyes*  
  
They forgot about the puke in this part!   
  
They both stared at each other for a moment; then Kaede bolted upright on the chair, completely taken aback at Sendoh's gesture.  
  
*Goof, now what? Seduce him? Slap him?*  
  
Then slowly, Akira placed his lips against Rukawa's, creating a burning sensation all over his body. Sendoh huskily whispered in his ear, "I want you Kaede.I am desperately in need of you. I want you and need you." Longing kisses started to trail around Rukawa's jawline, neck and lips. Kaede involuntarily responded with every kiss, even though how many times his brain was thoroughly protesting against his loved one's unexpected actions.  
  
Akira's hands snaked under Rukawa's t-shirt, feeling the flesh, feeling the heat. the Shohoku Ace closed his eyes, his face flushed, his breathing labored.  
  
*No.*  
  
Rukawa's senses snap awake, making him break away from Sendoh's fiery embrace, away from the Ryonan Ace's assaults.  
  
Panting, he fixed a glare at the figure he almost lost his virginity to (una palang eh. nakakaasar naman to.)  
  
"I'm leaving..." (Don't go!! Just continue making out!!!) the raven-haired boy said, ashamed and a bit angry, as he prepared to leave.  
  
Rukawa ran outside, leaving a very stunned Ryonan Ace alone to reminisce at his actions.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Thank You very much for reading my first fanfic. Arigatou. ^.^ Please do review so I'll know what I'll improve when I write the next chapter. Thank you very much!!!! 


	2. Chat Time

Driven by Passion -Chat time- -XxX01-  
  
A/N: Well, thinking that you guys are reading this, please R&R (especially review!!!) Anyway, we just have a little dilemma about the grammar and spelling. this fic is made for the sole purpose of sharing (our love), a form of stress relief and NOT for learning the complex English language (subject-verb agreement, antecedents, nouns, blah.blah). Sorry but can't help. and this chap is a little longer than what was expected.  
  
Before we forget, you may sometimes see side comments of a different language. This is our way of showing our pride of being a Filipino. our way to show how much we love our language. However, if you find this 'adding-my- country's-language' thing uncomfortable, tell us and we'll add a little glossary down there for you.  
  
If you are also offended by the Sendoh-Rukawa pairing, may I suggest that you quickly press the back button and do not continue reading. Thank you.  
  
-------------------------  
  
*start*  
  
Rukawa reached his house a few minutes later soaking wet like from the showers (the most tempting state of anatomy...arousing for short [hehe]). A moment ago he was making out-with a guy; the person who roams half of his thoughts whether concerned about basketball or even his *fantasies*.  
  
Yeah right. So he thought that he was already abnormal by almost using only one phrase in his vocabulary: "Do'Aho". But guess what, he's becoming a gay.a.k.a. homosexual (bakla).  
  
Sometimes, I feel the fear  
  
Uncertainty is stinging clear.  
  
And I, I can't help but ask myself  
  
How much I let the fear  
  
Take the wheel and steer.  
  
A sudden realization dawned upon him that his front doors were open. He already knew that someone was in the house. Rukawa entered and tore his wet clothes and quickly grabbed a towel after reaching his room.  
  
Kaede lay on his bed motionless after getting dressed. But it seems that the fire on his body and his thoughts won't leave him. Because of this consuming feeling, he tried to break it off by turning on his computer and surf the net and kill the time.  
  
*  
  
Akira Sendoh sat on the couch. What the hell was he doing? Yes, he'd admit it.he liked Rukwa very much, but it might cause a lot mess if did continue and Rukawa hadn't reacted.  
  
*Damn, if it weren't for my fantasies.*  
  
Thinking of doing something, he stood up and approached the computer. A few minutes of craning around websites (porn? hardcore sites?) he finally decided to chat. As he chatted happily with the others in the room a chatter named ace_11 caught his attention. So he sent a message and tried to open up a conversation.  
  
broomhead/msg ace_11/ care for a chat?  
  
And the chatter replied.  
  
ace_11 sure.  
  
So he the conversation con't.  
  
broomhead asl?  
  
ace_11.  
  
broomhead I mean age, sex, location.I guess you're new here ^_^  
  
ace_11 in this room yes.  
  
broomhead sowee.asl?  
  
ace_11 17 M Kanagawa dist., Tokyo, Japan  
  
broomhead do I know you?  
  
ace_11 *lol* Kanagawa is big  
  
broomhead I know Kanagawa is big  
  
ace_11 *lol*  
  
broomhead bring up any topic you want!  
  
ace_11 basketball  
  
broomhead great!!! I play myself  
  
ace_11 I also play  
  
broomhead uh. for your school?  
  
ace_11 whatever.  
  
broomhead know players from kanagawa? Some of them are pretty popular  
  
ace_11 yeah  
  
broomhead cool. So what school do you think is the best? The one good enough for the nationals?  
  
ace_11 none.  
  
broomhead (*freaks out* Taoka-sensei would sever anyone who says Ryonan team sucks [actually its true sometimes]) player?  
  
ace_11 none.  
  
broomhead player?  
  
ace_11 maki, akagi, fujima.  
  
broomhead any1 else?  
  
ace_11 Akira Sendoh. I admit that the broom-head is good.  
  
broomhead huh? broomhead you say?! I think I should change my nickname.  
  
broomhead wait, Rukawa's missing :) [::if akira only knew.::]  
  
ace_11...  
  
broonhead I like him.. He's inspiring [and beautiful.hehe]  
  
ace_11 you like that freak? [este bishonen cold n' hot at the same time.gets?]  
  
broomhead he's voluptuous [Oh my, Rukawa's a sex icon!! -faint- *joke*]  
  
ace_11 the description you just gave is for a woman  
  
broomhead nani? I know but it best describes him ^_^;  
  
ace_11 are you m/f?  
  
broomhead both? joke! [I never knew gays do chat in search of a you know..]  
  
broomhead kidding, kidding, joke, joke only!!!!! I'm not serious about that!!!! you might think I'm a gay or a pervert (actually I am *joke again*) but I'm not I'm a wholesome daw. guy who just cares to chat that's all.  
  
#1089#/broomhead/ is ignored for 30 seconds for flooding  
  
[AN: for those who don't know. if you exceed in the limited of char. per msg, you get ignored. Short messages can be sent again after 30 mins.]  
  
ace_11 hn.  
  
ace_11 D  
  
ace_11 O  
  
ace_11 A  
  
ace_11 H  
  
ace_11 O  
  
ace_11 no message? Ha, you're flooded.  
  
ace_11 no rigging allowed  
  
broomhead I'm BaaaAAAaaacck! You sound familiar  
  
ace_11 not interested  
  
broomhead*lol*  
  
ace_11 is sleepy  
  
broomhead aww...the fun's just started  
  
ace_11 .  
  
broomhead ace_11  
  
ace_11 fhhhgorhgoeirhglcnls; *jams the keyboard*  
  
broomhead what's the matter man?  
  
ace_11bfalerhdehliefrfujimajdhsbc  
  
broomhead huh? What the hell?!  
  
#1082# /ace_11/ just left the Japanese channel  
  
"Fuck it! What the hell's is this guy's problem?!" Sendoh angrily shouted in front of his pc. (he should realize yelling at a pc doesn't make anything the better. besides, he offended the chatter.) That conversation of his was so short.so short that he wanted to chat with that guy again.the guy sounded exactly like the one he loves.  
  
Feeling that his surroundings were getting quiet, he stood up and turned on the radio. Then he tuned to 89.9 and instantly, the voices of King DJ Logan and Slickrick filled the room.  
  
"So what does a straight guy never say to another straight guy? Text us up; radio space, magic space, your message then send it to 2333 for Globe and touch mobile users and 288 for smart and talk n' text users. [AN: This thingy is real, as in REAL. There's a station called MAGIC 89.9 existing out there.read chap. 1 for details.]  
  
"Look at this pare. A straight guy would never say: 'Pare, malaki ba ang -toot- mo? Patingin naman o.' " *laughter erupts from the radio*  
  
[ translation: Pare, is your -toot- big? Can I take a look at it? ]  
  
Sendoh also laughed, not able to suppress his amused chuckles. His eyes averted back at the screen as the two DJs joked along.  
  
#1089# ace_11 just joined the room /Japanese channel/  
  
Sendoh smiled.  
  
broomhead --/back/ [can't remember the command used]  
  
#1089# /broomhead/ is back from away status  
  
[this command is found only in ircq and miRC. Status means you can leave the chat session for awhile without leaving the channel physically]  
  
broomhead /msg ace_11/ Welcome back  
  
ace_11 why the hell are still here?  
  
broomhead waiting for you.  
  
ace_11 hn.  
  
broomhead hey, are you mad?  
  
ace_11.  
  
ace_11 D  
  
ace_11 O  
  
broomhead huh?  
  
ace_11 A  
  
broomhead not again.  
  
ace_11 H  
  
ace_11 O  
  
broomhead*lol*  
  
ace_11 A  
  
ace_11 S  
  
ace_11 S  
  
broom head why don't you get ignored for flooding?!  
  
ace_11 H  
  
ace_11 O  
  
ace_11 L  
  
ace_11 E  
  
broomhead still angry?  
  
ace_11...no.  
  
broomhead you are similar to sum1 I know.  
  
ace_11 you're at it again  
  
broomhead yeah. coz I have an infatuation with that guy, Kaede Rukawa ^_^  
  
ace_11 ... [ace_11 thinks this person's crazy]  
  
broomhead how sweet, he only says "..." or should I say NR.  
  
ace_11 fine.  
  
broomhead anyway you would close the chat window on your screen if you don't like to chat with me right?  
  
broomhead hey, do you know radio tabloid?  
  
ace_11 so I thought you were just crazy...you're a pervert  
  
broomhead heh. ^.^  
  
ace_11 I'm leavin'  
  
broomhead again?!  
  
ace_11 what the fuck do you care? I got some thing 2 do.  
  
#1089# /ace_11/ just left the Japanese channel::  
  
It's driven me before  
  
And it seems to have a vague  
  
Haunting mass appeal  
  
But lately I'm beginning to find  
  
That I shall be the one behind the wheel  
  
* Rukawa Kaede stared at his computer still flushed. Yes he'd fantasized kissing.but the actual feeling of the actual thing was unexplainable, especially when he had done it with a man. Kami-sama why didn't he react when he was kissed for the first time by the person he hates, but instead, totally enjoyed the sensation?  
  
The Ace player buried his head on his arms. He was confused. he didn't know what the hell he was feeling. he once thought thathe hated Sendoh Akira and his 1000 mega-watt smile, but now.  
  
The cold wind from the window swept across the silent kitsune's face making him shiver. He needed some warmth.never did Mr. Ice feel so cold.so empty. so.  
  
Alone.  
  
He needs a Sendoh Akira to fill the space in him, and make him feel complete once again.  
  
He needs a Sendoh Akira to hug d kumuha ng [get a] stuffed toy!  
  
He needs a Sendoh Akira to kiss d kumuha ng [get a] stuffed toy!  
  
He needs a Sendoh Akira to love d kumuha ng [get a] stuffed toy????!  
  
[A Sendoh Akira for a stuffed toy!]  
  
Warm tears fell from the Kitsune's ice blue eyes.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang (much to Rukawa's horror)  
  
"Kae-chan, answer the phone please!" he heard his mother call from her room. (I plan to have Rukawa's parents as divorced)  
  
Kaede wiped the tears from his eyes and picked up the heaset.  
  
"M-moshi-moshi."  
  
"Oi, Rukawa-kun!"  
  
"Mitsui-sempai?"  
  
"Hai. Just want to remind you about the surprise party for Kimi-chan- Oi, are you crying? Your voice is croaky."  
  
Rukawa blushed (wow) and quickly thought of an excuse. "Umm.no. I-I caught a cold. What's with Kimi-chan, I mean Kogure-sempai?" (hey, it's not like Rukawa to be curious : ) [but we want to so stick up to it])  
  
"Ehrmm." Mitsui remained silent, trying to think of an excuse to call Kogure-sempai's intimate nickname, 'Kimi-chan'.  
  
"Mitsui-sempai?"  
  
"Ehhehehe, forget about it. Just come over and help us decorate, ne?"  
  
"Hai. Mitsui-"  
  
"Ja!" *Busy tone*  
  
[What?! He agreed that simply? Shouldn't he be immersed in his thoughts?]  
  
To be continued. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Hope it wasn't weird.don't berate me about the chat session ek-ek about the commands, etc. and especially the grammar.(want a lesson on the sentence patterns and parts of speech stuff? [joke]) Anyways next chap: CaUghT In ThE MidDLe. Rukawa gets caught in his feelings.thank kami-sama Akagi ain't there. (Gorilla bash!!! [Kingkong?]) PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. CaUgHt In ThE mIdDle

Driven by Passion 

-Caught in the Middle-

-XxX01-

**A/N:** Arigatou to those who liked the story and those who commented on it. (maraming salamat poh!!! Luv yah!) Onegai understand that the effort of writing the stuff is really hard and serious! Especially if you know what readers expect. Anyway, on the brighter side we have chaaaaaaaaaap 3!!! Gomen if the Yaoi part isn't here (the 4th chap…) hope you enjoy it! And BTW if you happen to like the story please review ^_~

WARNING: We are reminding anyone from this point who doesn't like Yaoi or the pairing SenRu/KenToru/MitKo I suggest you find another place to go. (so please no bratty comments regarding the content whatsoever you've been forewarned.) 

====================================================================================

***Start***

1:30 flat. Rukawa stood in front of the Mitsui residence, still wondering why he'd agreed to come after a few calls from Mitsui in the past, few days.

*Ding-dong*

The sound of the doorbell came and Hisashi Mitsui was scampering to answer it. "Ohayo Kae-chan!" Instead of returning the greeting nicely he gave Mitsui the 'mega death stare' (wow... takot me)because he called him Kae-chan.

"Aren't we going yet?" he asked impatiently to the older boy.

"H-hai!" Mitsui replied sheepishly. The two Shohoku players walked under the warm sun. "What do you plan to do Mitsui-sempai?"

"Hmm… well, everyone should come. I plan it to be a surprise…good thing Sakuragi didn't ruin it. I want everything turn out right for my Kimi-chan" [I believe Kogure is called by Min-kun…but Kimi-chan sounds cute]

The Shohoku ace stopped at his tracks and asked the MVP. "Your Kimi-chan? Kiminobu-sempai?" Mitsui then tensed up as the kitsune asked the question and turned his head away to avoid being seen by Rukawa blushing.

"Gomen…. Rukawa-kun, would you mind not to tell anyone…?" An embarrassed Mitsui said and continued, "I mean, would you tell the others about me and Kogure?" 

"Iie. It's just that I… never mind." Rukawa replied, still walking up the street.

Rukawa stayed silent, lost in his thoughts. Hisashi just stared at him.

"Yo, Kitsune." 

No reply.

"You're hiding sumthin', I see. You can tell me."

Silence.

"Toru-kun, isn't that Mitsui-san and Rukawa-san?" A man's voice came from behind. The two Shohoku players wheeled their heads to their side to find Kenji Fujima and Toru Hanagata both from Shoyo High.

"Hiya guys, watcha doin'?" The brown-haired boy vibrantly asked the two as he released an arm around a bad-mood-beet-red Toru.

"Nothing much! Hehe! What 'bout you, dating?" Mitsui slyly asked.

"No! No! Of course NOT!" Toru replied quickly, but this made Kenji's heart break.(ouch, ouch!!! Masyado niyo sinasaktan si Fujima!!! Huhuhuhuhu...)

"You bitch! [That should be bastard, I think…] I thought you loved me!!!  But you denied the fact that we ARE dating!!!!! *Sobs* This goddamn relationship is over!"

"Gods! You just revealed the most intimate secret of ours! I thought that we agreed that we only tell that to the team and to our friends?" Hanagata (if possible) turned even a darker shade of red.

*rukawa and mitsui sweatdrops*

"Uhh…calm down guys." Mitsui told the two *lovers* fighting as they fast approached Kogure's house. (Uhmm, how did they follow mitchy and kae? Hmm… [think, think])

"Un iiyo…" Fujima pouted. "Mitchy, you shouldn't care about that!" (how'd fuji know nicks?!)

"Okay fine. But why don't you join our party later we just have to decorate a little." Hisashi brightly told the pair.

"Fine with us, isn't it, koi?" Toru replied looking at *his* Fujima *a question mark appears above* "I thought you were angry with me?"

They proceeded and entered the Japanese-style house a few meters ahead so they could already start decorating..

"Shh…" Mitsui warned to his companions. " This is supposed to be a surprise party right?" they all nodded in agreement. Slowly they left their shoes and crept to the living room.

"Coast is clear, nobody's home!!! We should move fast. By four Min-kun will be here!"

* * * * * * *

A half an hour later everything; was prepared food, décor, blah…blah…

"Hey what's up with Kogure-san to give a party?" they questioned Hisashi.  He replied blushing, "Well…uhmmm… he's the reason why we won the inter school match."

"Ummmmm…So how'd you get Kiminobu-kun's keys anyway?" Fujima asked curiously. The MVP blushed harder. "Do I have to tell?"

Everyone nods.

"Uhh…I got it when we had se-I mean…we made you know…" [gago ko tlga hehe the "s" word! : )

"Oh I see…"

* * * * * * *

Kogure dragged himself towards his home, weary after the grueling entrance exams. Adjusting his glasses comfortably he stared around the surroundings of the garden. Everything seemed normal until he saw his doorstep. Shoes…shoes…someone's home then. [smart Kogure!] The spectacled boy quickly entered the house leaving his shoes behind and changing it with a pair of fuzzy green slippers. When suddenly-hands covered his eyes causing his round glasses fall to the floor with a clang. 

"Aa! Yamette!"

"Surprise Kimi-chan…" the voice softly told him. 

"Hi-Hisashi-kun…"

"How'd you know?"

"I saw your shoes…" Kogure replied sweetly. He struggled to get free and everyone greeted a surprised Kiminobu. (with matching poppers!) All of the members of the Shohoku team, except Akagi, were there, and to add were Kenji and Toru.

All of them were having a happy time and Rukawa felt out of place; everyone seemed to have someone with them. Ryota successfully got Ayako as his girlfriend after a storm of basketballs two nights before, there was Kogure and Mitsui sweetly sitting at the couches, Fujima and Hanagata bickering yet displaying affection, the Do'aho having the time of his life with his sempai's sister Haruko…making him quite... **alone.**

Kogure noticed this uneasiness of Rukawa so he approached him privately when the other went to the dining room for more food. "What's the matter Kaede-kun?" Beautiful brown eyes worriedly lay by the ice blue ones. "You look so uneasy…you might not like the, uhmmm… you know…the open affection shown."

"I don't mind. It's nothing actually." Rukawa couldn't resist talking to Kogure. He felt easy with him… maybe because he had some sort of passiveness, gentleness and understanding that made anyone trust him easily.

He was about to speak again when Mitsui popped out of nowhere and placed an arm around the kitsune.

"Oi Kae-chan, wanna play a bet? The most glasses consumed wins!"

"Hn."

"Alriiight!" The shooting guard grabbed Kaede to the living room.

True, no one wanted to continue after Mitsui got his sixth can of beer but Rukawa beaten him by having twelve cans straight. So Rukawa won and Mitsui had to do his consequence after that.

Everyone was so busy on what will Mitsui do and no one noticed that Rukawa was leaving already; but our Kogure saw him... (apat ang mata, eh) 

"Matte Rukawa-kun…Aren't you dizzy yet? Everyone's staying here tonight."

"Yo gochisosama Min-kin… I'm fine… shit, hiccups…hick Oi,  Mitsui-sempai is calling you. hick" Rukawa replied dizzily. "Ki o tsukete Rukawa-kun!" Kiminobu told Rukawa as the younger boy left. Then he turned and saw Mitsui calling him from the inside.

"I wonder what's wrong with Rukawa…"

* * * * * * *

Rukawa walked down the silent residential streets of Kanagawa. Cursing himself for leaving, he clutched his head for it started to ache. His balance begun to loosen by the second as he walked further. The at last he couldn't endure it anymore he fell…

Strong arms caught him as his body swung forward.  "Kaede…Daijobu desu ka?" The man's familiar voice softly inquired him.

_*He has black hair…and midnight blue eyes…blue eyes…*_

… and the kitsune fell unconscious.

====================================================================================

**A/N:** Eow [again] !!!! We're putting some plot here! Crap!!! ff.net removed the NC-17 category the next parts are already sappy!!!! BTW, the the fic is combination of POVs, a somgfic (Drive of Incubus [disclaimer: drive is not ours just borrowing]) Anyways, who could be the one who caught Rukawa? hindi rin obvious… harharhar Next Chap… Passion! Ja minna! R&R! *.^;

P.S. The next chapter would be rated R. I promise, you'd get aroused... (heheheheheheh... it's getting hot in here... [so hot!!!])


	4. Passion

**Driven by Passion**

**-****Passion-**

**-XxX01**-

Authors' Notes: nothing actually…still depressed by the removal of the NC-17…But I'm happy about the lessons in Science…no solving for force in Physics!!! Hmm why not we put Japanese phrases etc. [whatever] so that no one will question about the errors ekek…maybe a little though…its alright Hehe nothing actually it hinders from typing the next chapters note, I think this is longer than chap. 2…. R&R! Ja!

WARNING: hehe here we go again…this chap contains not only implications of YAOI but it is the YAOI part itself… and for those guys who would flame for the pairings I don't care coz I myself do read fics with pairs I don't like but find them nice mainly because of the story...anyway pairs are: SenRu/ MitKo/ ToruKen (toru n kenji)

*Start*

~Sendoh's POV (Point of View)~

I walked up the streets to my home, 9:30 in the evening to be exact, coming from the other district to visit my old pal who lived there. It was silent, thinking of the past events with my beloved Kaede…I miss teasing him as I always did whenever I get aquainted with him, whether it is in basketball or somewhere else. 

And guess what who I saw right now…no other than Rukawa Kaede. But he seems so disoriented.I caught him as he lost his balance. 

I looked at him in disbelief. Rukawa, the ever so straight guy, would be found drunk? I wanted to ask him about this but he was fast asleep in my arms. I smiled; so I guess he would really stay with me for the night.

I brought him inside of my home since he outbalanced right in front of my home, but instead of putting him on the couch, I placed him instead on my bed. I pulled the dark red covers over his body.

I watched him silently in contentment until began to stir. I saw a name forming in his lips.

 "Akira…" 

It made me still and my heart raced wildly. He called me by my first name. Was he awake? No. He was still sleeping. It really tempted me to kiss him again…his innocent face when asleep makes me want to do so. I smiled grimly to myself. I shouldn't let in to my stupid brain, knowing it had lurking things of… well, you know…I want Kaede to willingly be one with me.

Then I heard my name from him again. This time, I was certain that he was already conscious. I feel heated as I saw him looking at me. I think he, at least, knows who I am.  So I approached him. "You're awake Kaede-kun."

"Why am I here?" he coyly asked to me.

I smiled and simply replied that I caught him as he lost his balance while walking. I asked him then "Why were you drunk?"

"Party." He told me.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. Rukawa partying? It racked my brain, but I tried not to think amusedly about it. "I'll get you a glass of water and may have you house phone number? I'm going to call anyone to inform them that you are here," I added as he gave the look of questioning and suspicion. 'He brain is still working properly,' I thought.

So I fetched a glass of water downstairs, also taking tablets with me in case he wanted to take headache relievers, and brought it to the room where he lay, his head resting on my soft pillows. A small smile crept to my lips as I watch him drink the water and take the tablets. I also dragged out pajamas from the cabinet and tossed it to him. I know he can dress by himself but if he needs help I would be glad to offer assistance… [AN: nyehehe]

"Arigato…and you don't need to call at home…no one's around." [miracle!!!He's speaking civil to Sendoh!!!]

"Kamaimasen! It's alright, Kaede-kun," I told him. I felt my face heat up as he stared at my face. I tried hiding it by turning away, but his fast eyes still saw me blushing. 

It doesn't matter to me if someone disturbs me in the wee hours of night, as long as it was the raven-haired boy I liked…

He gave a notion for me to sit at the bed with him, and I realized that I was standing the whole time. I *willingly* accepted it. We remained in silence for a few moments then I began, "Rukawa-kun, you should sleep and take a rest… especially that your head hurts."

But he stayed in that sitting position still looking at me. To tell the truth, I was captivated by his ice blue eyes as we eye-locked with each other. I slowly made my way to his lips…

… but I halted half-way and left him to have him rest.

* * * * * * * * * * *

I cursed my self after I closed the door behind me. I shouldn't be giving in to my stupid, stupid brain. 

I entered the other room beside mine that was reserved for guests. This made me feel like an idiot. Rukawa should be in the guest room instead of me…

*__

_It's driven me before_

_And it seems to have a vague_

_Haunting mass appeal_

_But lately I'm beginning_

_To find that I _

_Should be the one behind the wheel…_

_*_

~Rukawa's POV~

I woke up that morning in—guess what—Akira's bed. I felt better, thanks to the headache reliever, but there was still a slight aching sensation in my head. I strained my brain for the nights' events on why I ended up in the bed of Sendoh. It was so comfortable. I tried to lie on my stomach for the feel, and I settled my head on the pillows. I smelled then the distinct scent of the room…he used a kind of oil that had a scent to make you feel sleepy. I could tell that he's one weird guy.

I was surprised when a voice spoke happily and excitedly. "Hey Kaede-kun, wanna have some breakfast?" [AN: anong breakfast?! (what brekkie…) *grins evilly*] I turned to him and saw his face in exuberance for some unknown reason. But the cause was soon revealed as he told me that he cooked waffles and pancakes with matching maple syrup and fruit bowl. I never knew this guy ate healthy foods, I always get to see him munching on a bag of chips or engrossed with pretzel or lollipops.

He approached me and smiled that loony smile again. But it began to change to a gentle smile as he drew closer to me. I jolted upright as he sat beside me, cupping my face with one of his hands, and he planted soft kiss on my lips. [ayan na!!!!! Here it comes!!!]

"Feeling okay?" he asked me.

"…"

I didn't reply… then, a sudden thought came to me: Why I didn't get mad at him for kissing me again.

My brain wasn't working correctly, and I returned his soft kiss by a passionate one. He seemed to enjoy it… 

"I always wanted to know you, Kaede. There is something behind those beautiful eyes of yours." He told me in a low, sexy tone.

"Kaede Rukawa…all these times I tried to approached you…when you were always alone…I wanted to let you feel what I felt…but I was blocked by those walls…you always disregarded my approaches. I really wanted to let you know how I felt…that I loved you." Akira's tone broke down to a sad one…

"I was secretly there, caring for you. I was the one who found you when you fainted at the court alone. I was your unknown visitor who always sent those little things that I know would make you smile somehow."

I stared at him disbelievingly; I thought all along those flowers were from those psycho girls. I thought they found out that I was at the hospital….

"But I guess you'll never know…how hard it was—" he continued babbling that made me quite irritated but I knew that he was serious…

I never told him what I felt towards him because of fear of rejection.

I silenced the broomhead by placing a finger on his supple lips, then I locked them with mine. I pulled him closer to me as he responded heatedly to my lips. Pushing my restrains aside, I continued my ministrations on his shirt. My fingers traced circles on _my Akira's flat chest tracing the contours of this Ryonan ace's muscle. [pectoralis major…hehe… basic anatomy daw!]_

A strong hand landed beneath my shirt, making me stop and gaze at those midnight blue pools.

"Wait…"

I just stared at him, the question 'why' reflected in my eyes.

"We should eat breakfast first…" he said to me. I snorted at this and I told him, "This will be our breakfast," filling my voice with lust. I continued again despite his winces of protest but slowly he gave in. I knew he would. I slowly nibbled the skin between his neck and shoulders and I already manage to remove his shirt.

Yes my Sendoh… my only one.

~Sendoh's POV~

The sudden display of aggressiveness aroused me to a state of ecstasy. The kitsune was aggressive whether in the basketball court or even on the bed.

I like that.

I elicited a moan as his lips trailed down towards my chest. I was surprised that he was already tugging on my pants. I stopped him, my trembling hands holding his wrist.

"Later…" I gasped

His brow knitted together as if he wanted to argue. I just chuckled as I tipped him over bringing myself over him.

"Just joking. I just love to see that adorable face of yours."

"Hn."

I bent over letting my lips glide over his pale, warm skin.

"I won't let you go today, Kae-chan…" I murmured against his ears. He didn't respond but instead, he tightened his hug on me. I just smiled.

"I love you. I love you too much to give you up…"

He remained silent for a few moments, then replied to me, "I love you too Akira-chan…"

The kitsune suddenly broke into tears. I looked at my Kaede, tears flowing down his cheeks… He continued to sob, his ice blue eyes slowly melting into mine.

He never looked so vulnerable… until now.

Kaede Rukawa's fragile side was slowly blooming before my very eyes. I quietly told to him with full of promise that I will do everything for him. He looked at me…and for the first time in my life, I saw the Ice king's eyes be filled with warmth and his tight lips widen into a real smile.

Encouraged by this, I slid my hands underneath his shirt, my fingers finding its way to his nipples. I grinned in victory as I felt them erect. Teasingly, I circled them between my fingers and was rewarded by soft whimpers from my lover beneath me.

I pulled that goddamn shirt of him and reveal his well-toned torso. Unable to control my increasing passion anymore, I created a sinful path from his ears to his neck with my tongue. I savored the unique, delicious taste of his flesh.

He pulled me up to his face and locked my lips with his. The heat of his long-hidden passion rose again. He parted his lips, welcoming me in the depths of his mouth. My tongue involuntarily entered Kae-chan's mouth letting my kitsune taste himself.

There was a war of tongues, saliva versus saliva, our breath mixing as one. I felt a delightful sensation beneath me…the pants were getting too uncomfortable to wear…

My lips began finding its way to Kaede's nipples again. Eyeing the hard pebbles, I took them in while I plunged my hand into his pants. He shot his eyes open and he released a gasp. I bit and sucked the nipple lightly as my hand traced the outline of his erect sex. Kaede moaned in immeasurable delight [owws tlga? How did he know?]. Throwing his head back, he pleaded some more… it was music to my eyes and ears. My heart soared, knowing that I pleased my lover.

Feeling that Kaede would shoot his steam if my sweet torture would continue, I removed my hands from underneath his pants. He instantly stopped his moaning and replaced it with pleads of need and want.

~Rukawa's POV~

Why the fuck did he stop?

~Sendoh's [perverted] POV~

 I looked at Kaede. It was a perfect picture; eyes shut, breathing labored, neck exposed to its limit.

"Why…did…you…stop?" He panted, chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Don't you think my pants are getting too tight for you?" I said, smiling my extra-flared-up-craving-1000-megawatt smile.

"Don't play with me or you'll regret it." I told the kitsune silently.

~Rukawa~ [nyehehehe…no side comments….]

I felt his hands travel down my trousers and instantly ripped them off me. He exposed my boxers underneath… [With matching pink heart-shaped prints…*joke* please don't kill me--Kill(kae11) hehehe…]…slowly revealing my hidden desire. Gods…these boxers of mine are also becoming too tight for me. "No fair…I'm sweaty and your not." I told him. He smiled diabolically and pulled away from me. He began removing those clothes…so slowly…so sensually…

He was becoming too fast for me. Akira instantly removed my boxers. I blushed as I realized I was fully bare before him. If he didn't pin my hands against the bed, I would have covered my exposed manhood right then and there.

He eyed erect length, and took me into his sweet cavern. I screamed out in full bliss. Sendoh looked at me as he continued to swallow more of my flesh…the flesh he can taste…the virgin flesh only I can offer…

I slid my fingers into strands of gravity-defying hair, pushing his head downward urging him to go deeper, to make this moment last long.

This sensation…this unexplainable sensation…

I moaned as I felt his tongue brush lightly against my length, his teeth were gently digging along my skin. He repeated the process over and over again. Our pace was fast…increasing by the passing seconds.

His head bobbed up and down and in pleasure and my hips involuntarily snapped itself forward and backward. I rocked in delight as I followed in sync with his pattern. I 

The sensations were too pleasurable to bear, I couldn't take this anymore… there was a warm feeling lingering at the tip of my penis, and giving a scream I never knew I could, and I released inside Akira's mouth.

~Sendoh ~

My lover released, screaming, his bittersweet liquid came surging into my mouth, spilling against his abdomen and my sheets... I let him relax a little as I leveled my face with his and kissed him, making him taste his own flavor. Sound escaped through my lips, huskily telling Kaede, "We're not through yet…we're just beginning."

I sauntered above my Kaede and plunged a hand beneath the pillow where Kaede's head lay.

"What are you doing?" he asked me. I flashed a smile and simply replied him "Getting something underneath."

"?"

"Lube." I finally told him as I got hold of the small package. I grabbed it from beneath and opened the small vial. It was still unused so it increased the time for me to open it and dip my fingers to its contents. I felt the cool gel on my hands so I let it set still on my fingers.

I lowered myself and raised Kaede's legs to my shoulders. I knew he thought of being taken again into my mouth, but instead I had a new target and that was lower…I reached my lover's perfect ass and let a finger enter that tight opening. I saw him cringe in pain. 

"I-i…tai…" It hurt me as well to see him whimper in pain…and it was me who caused it…  

"G-gomen Kae-kun…I didn't tell you that it would hurt…promise, it will be better later." Now my smile here was rather strained but still I got that look to continue from Rukawa. I resumed doing this until I finally found that spot that I was intentionally looking for, that sensitive, untouched spot, making my partner arc his back and cry out loud. At this point I began putting in two fingers at the time and even increased it to three. I knew he felt both the pain and pleasure at the same time because he had started to clench and unclench his hands and his eyes were shut tightly as if ready to bash out, his lips were pronouncing those words over and over to me again, "Onegai…more…Akira…onegai…don't stop…oh Akiraaa!" 

I heard his pleads to me that made me increase in pace. My free hand snaked its way towards his cock and immediately began to squeeze it gently, tenderly. Kaede's eyes flew open as he groaned in pure bliss while my hands continued their work. My hands slid up and down his opening, the lube making it slick and hot. I glided my hand even deeper, pushing against that area, making the degree of pleasure even higher. Then, I made a scissor-like action inside of him and created a delightful yet excruciating sensation in him.

His hips bucked and he was crying out loud to me, I know it is about time…  I I positioned myself above him and asked for the first and last time before proceeding, "Are you sure about this? It is too late to turn back now…we've gone this far."

"I've trusted to you this much." 

The reply I received was on a sure tone with a smile full of trust I was vying to see. I stared back at him, the man who willingly gave himself to me… I kissed him lovingly my heart more driven with intense love…and passion. 

I situated myself above him and slowly sank my shaft into his opening.

~Rukawa~

Kami-sama why, why does it have to be…be…painful?

"Daijobu Kaede?"  I heard him ask. I realized that my cheeks were stained by tears. A sudden notion came into my brain, all the things dealing with the fingers…

I don't know why, but I wanted him to continue as he stopped to ask his question, 'daijobu Kaede?' A voice answered, I could identify as my own, "_Please continue…my desires can't hold it anymore_". All came to a blur to me that I was kissing him intensely, as he continued that entering of his. In and out of me he went; the pain reduced as moments passed by. 

I clung tightly on his shoulders. This was too much for me for my first time. I dug my nails on that smooth skin on Akira's shoulders. I never knew this was happening to me.

The extreme friction caused new levels of pleasure and bliss to me. Our sensitive flesh was rubbing raw against each other. I felt something inside me break as he continued to go deeper. His cock hit that region, and I felt a surge of new-found pleasure and excitement seething through me once more… I clamped my hands on his hips, and pushed him deeper into me, hurting me and uncovering the hidden sensations never discovered before…

I felt like I was in heaven. I released short, high-pitched moans… I knew I sounded like a girl, but I didn't care.

We released all our pent-up emotions in this process; everything that was hidden in the depths of our hearts are now slowly being unearthed. 

At last, I couldn't take it anymore…I also felt Akira already panting hard. He buried his head deeply on my shoulders, biting softly the skin between my neck and clavicle… that place where Rukawa's sternocleidomastoid can be found (pucha, di ko alam ang spelling… sori po, 3 over 10 lang akoh dito…) and gave that one last blow that contained all our passions that would go very innate in me…

I felt that warm liquid gushing in me as my lover squeezed his semen, discharging himself into me, uniting us as one…

This was the end of our love-making session. 

Sendoh shifted to my side and embraced me dearly. I felt groggy after what happened so I finally decided to fall asleep on Akira's arms. I laid my eyes on him for one last time and I found him fast asleep with me in his clutches. Darn, talk about someone who can sleep faster than me. But anyway…I liked it all the same. Akira looked like a perverse angel asleep for what heaven knows, saintly good _only _when sleeping…

I snuggled closer against his chest. I didn't care for the next few hours to come.

AN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! POV's finally finished!!!! Hirap I-type… I don't give a damn for those who flame…the Filipino here is meant for those who can read it. Read: READ IT. Why now…if we can put Japanese here then we can put Filipino ^_^;; (hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) thnx a lot! There are pipl hu du review and we never knew who they were so how can we tell that we're writing for guys we only know… @_@ hardyharhar…. Thanks for all the support! *bows *

Ja Minna!!!

- up next… a project that turns out to be a way of revealing the couple's love…(sen n Ru I mean…) will the Ryonan and Shohoku team accept it?


	5. The Project

bDriven by Passion /b

**_Chapter 5: The project_**  
  
"Yosha! Wake up lazy bug!" Ayako struck Ryota hard and crisp on the head. 

"Ah! Aya-chan!" the Shohoku point guard whined at his manager. No, not another whack from that eekie, where-the-hell-did-she-get-that-white-but-hard-as-metal-fan again. [Reminds me of u know…Ta---- and Sa--- -sama…]   
"Why did you hit me again?"

"Well mister-you are just about to drone off to lala land again in the middle of our taping session!"

"What do you expect me to? I wrote up on the written presentation of our project until the wee hours of the morning…then you drag me off at 6:00 in the morning…" Miyagi indignantly told the girl hovering above him for the past few minutes. [LQ.^_~ he talk about those…if you need the meaning of this 2 letters just ask us personally.]

The tapes are ready…scenes…check; okaaay now the problem now was the opening and a drooling partner asleep on the benches again… Ayako checked her mental list if she forgot something. Now was the best project she will make. She won't fail it, nope. But if she does she still has a whacking board, poor Miyagi. 

Shoot here, shoot there…tape here, tape there. Everything was going on well for the two doing their project, especially for Miyagi who just love to be with Aya-chan the whole time, and had control of the camera work.

/Tape…/

/Tape…/

/7:30 still early…/

/8:00 still early…/

/Tape…/

/Just one more take Aya-chan please? /

/Yeah today's Saturday…/

/8:55…/

/No Pesky captain Gorilla for today… no drills… no practice…/

/PRACTICE?! Gori and Anzai-sensei told us that there is a practice!!!!/

/Shit. I'm dead…/

"Aya-chan, don't you think its time we head for the gyms?"

"What are you telling? You just want to escape again!" Ayako told sternly. But Miyagi kept bouncing on the balls of his feet. "What's the matter?!" She asked again to the boy   
"We have training today Ayako! Gor--Akagi and Anzai-sensei told yesterday!" Ayako's eyes shot wide open. "Oh Yeah! Hurry we gotta go!!!" The two scampered off to the basketball gyms to find Akagi not there yet.

"Ohayo Ayako-san and Miyagi-san!" Their cheery vice-captain greeted.

"Hi Kogure-sempai. Gomen for being late…" Ayako excused herself and Ryota.

"Wassup for being late for assembly, a date I suppose?" Mitsui chortled. Miyagi protested loudly and shouted "No I'm not! Project you see! You never worked on your projects I suppose?!" Okay it shut Mitsui up, but Kogure came in "Hehe, it's a misjudgment. Mitsui do work on some and even helped on mine. Anyway we have to start to train-wait, where's Rukawa-kun?" the spectacled boy suddenly asked.

"The gym is100% Kitsune free! Nyahahaha! At last he forgot a practice unlike the tensai!!" Hanamichi told to the people in the gym. 

*Everyone sighs*

"Miyagi-kun, please put the camera on the table at the locker room." Ayako handed the video cam to Miyagi's hands and began rallying the team to practice. Ryota then placed it on the table at the lockers, doing as he was told.   
Kogure told the other day that he can help in editing the tape for them later that day. So later they can see the fruit of their weeklong effort Ayako and he did…

!!!

Rukawa awoke suddenly from his peaceful slumber. Heck, he was still in smiley's bed. A day has passed after the stupid fainting incident of his…and his lovemaking [ahhh!!!]. He suddenly bolt upright on the bed.

/Damn. /  
/Saturday…there's a practice/  
Rukawa bolted suddenly upright and scrambled off the bed [hehehe katatapos lang mag-_ _ _]  
/Shit, I'm late/  
As he was about to wear his trousers, his eyes caught glimpse of Akira still sleeping comfortably under newly changed red bed sheets.

Red…color of passion…

Kaede snorted and tossed his jeans aside, never mind about being absent. Carefully he slid again under that warm comforter.

/Who cares if I'm absent? It's only for a day. /

"Kaede?" A low-muffled voice asked.  
"Hm?"  
"I thought you have a practice today? Why still going back to bed?"  
Rukawa's gaze met with Sendoh's. "You shouldn't forget basketball practice ya'know. To be the best player." He flashed a grin at the rookie. Kaede had no choice but to surrender and continue changing his clothes. Sendoh stood up bringing the blanket to his waist and immediately went to the bathroom.  
A few minutes later, after having a moderate breakfast they left Akira's house bringing the car with them.

Ten minutes later…

Akira and Kaede arrived in front of the gates of Shohoku high. Rukawa held his duffel bag over his shoulder and preceded to the gyms with Sendoh tailing behind him.

"Haruko-san isn't that Rukawa?"

"He is certainly Rukawa…who's behind him?"

"Isn't that Sendoh Akira of Ryonan High?" 

"Ohayo. Watching the Shohoku team's practice?" Sendoh greeted them lively and flashed a bright smile. Rukawa glared at him from the corner of one eye.

/Damn flirtatious guy...Sendoh's flirting again…/  
/But you were attracted to him right?/  
/He did flirt with you after all/  
/Be honest Kaede…you liked it…/  
/You're just jealous again./

Rukawa's brain played with these thoughts. No, he still has basketball practice. So Rukawa quickly stomped off to the locker rooms.

Slowly, he removed his dark blue shirt and began changing to his practice clothes. The someone wrapped his arms around Rukawa's waist. The blue-eyed fox look at the mirrors of the locker room to find that it was Sendoh.

"Why did you just leave me?"

No reply.

"Okay…I get it…you're jealous of me talking to others?"

"Flirt."

"I see…Maybe I should put some communication skill on you." The Ryonan ace slightly chuckled.  
"Do'Aho. I know how to talk."

"Then use it."

"What do you mean?"

"You always use the word 'Do'aho'."

"Do'aho."

"Caught ya!" Sendoh laughed heartily. "See?" Then he gave Kaede a light peck on the cheek. Kaede turned to face Akira and then kissed. Sendoh pinned Rukawa against the lockers and responded immediately to his lover's kiss. Then the other slowly entered his tongue into raven-haired boy's sweet cavern. [cge tuloy pa!!!!]  
The two lovers continued their intense kiss and it lasted for a few more seconds until they both had to draw for air.

Sendoh panted slightly and looked at his koi intently. He saw Rukawa's face tainted with a faint shade of crimson which he knew was caused by their heated kissing. Again he smiled upon seeing Kaede's innocent-looking face and told him, "You go now. I'm gonna watch on you, my angel."

"What? Angel?" Kaede questioned as he heard 'angel' from Sendoh's lips. 

  
"Shh. You look like one that is." Sendoh grinned and let go of Rukawa still pinned against the cold metal lockers. The younger boy quickly moved and gave one last kiss to Sendoh and headed to the door. Sendoh just followed him outside and proceeded to the deck of the court so he could see all of the team playing.

After a bunch of rounds, the seniors won against the freshmen players by two points. Rukawa seemed grim about it, and made it even worse when Ryota and Mitsui were cheering loudly. Then Sendoh noticed everyone approaching Ayako, their manager.

"Okay! Come on guys, time to edit the tape!"

"Let's watch it Ayako-sempai!" 

"Aya-chan hope you wont give me a hard time editing the tape." 

"Of course not Kogure-sempai!" 

"Yeah! We did our best for that!" 

"Shut up Miyagi all you did was tail behind me while I shoot!" 

"I did help!" 

"NO you didn't! It will be MY PROJECT! And only ME!"

*Laughter ensues from the court.*

Rukawa and Sendoh strolled past the sunny halls of the quiet school. Good. No pesky girls to follow him. When---"OH RUKAWAAAA!!!!"

_/Shit. It's RU KA and WA again…how dare them disturbing my peace?!/  
/Smiley's laughing at me again/  
/Damn cute/  
/But I hate getting laughed at/_

Upon hearing his shinietai he made a dash for the nearest rooms which turned out to be…

The Audio-visual room. And the occupants were…

Ayako and the Shohoku team in front of the large screen donning eyes big as platters because of what they saw…

Rukawa.

_The video showing Rukawa kissing with Sendoh …_

in the locker rooms-

and Rukawa now standing in front of the entrance.

The super rookie just stood in front of the door. Why were they staring at him? Even the Do'aho was gaping at him as if he were a ghost. He gave all of them a questioning look.

"K-kitsune i-is kissing…" Hanamichi sputtered. "When did the kitsune have a boyfriend? And it's SMILEY!"

Rukawa just looked at them. Then he noticed what the commotion was all about-the video. He could see himself kissing with Akira in the large screen…

_/If I could just melt at this moment…/_

"Seems that it's time to reveal secrets here." Ayako gleefully said. "Why don't we play spin the bottle?"


End file.
